


by my side

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: is it really chanwoo's birthday if he doesn't get passed around?
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Jung Chanwoo, Jung Chanwoo/Everyone, Jung Chanwoo/Kim Donghyuk, Jung Chanwoo/Kim Jinhwan, Jung Chanwoo/Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Jung Chanwoo/Song Yunhyeong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	by my side

Chanwoo stirs. There’s a warm weight against his back, and the warm hand sliding down his body brings him into the haziness of waking. He pushes back against the warmth, and the hand pauses on his abdomen to hug him close. Lips press against the back of his neck.

“I thought I’d make it farther before you woke up,” a voice says, and Chanwoo smiles a sleepy smile.

“Light sleeper,” he mumbles, voice hoarse.

“I know,” Jinhwan says, punctuating the statement with another kiss. His hand continues it’s exploring, tickling across Chanwoo’s stomach until he’s squirming, awake now. Jinhwan’s hand wraps around Chanwoo’s hard dick, and begins to stroke slowly.

Chanwoo huffs an exhale, moaning softly. “Like that?” Jinhwan asks conversationally. 

Chanwoo moans again. “I’d like it better with your mouth around my dick,” Chanwoo groans. 

“I can arrange that,” Jinhwan says, moving suddenly, hand leaving Chanwoo’s dick. He pushes Chanwoo on his back and straddles him. He leans down, pulling Chanwoo in for a deep kiss. “Morning babe,” he says with a cheeky grin, before sliding down Chanwoo’s body, leaving kisses as he goes. 

He wraps his hand around Chanwoo’s dick again, licking at the tip with small laps. Chanwoo groans and buries his hand in Jinhwan’s hair as Jinhwan begins to suck at the tip of his dick.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Chanwoo asks, hips making little jerking movements as Jinhwan takes him deeper.

Jinhwan pulls off with a popping noise. “Because you’re going to have a fantastic birthday.” He winks, and Chanwoo looks at him suspiciously, but Jinhwan sinks back down on him and everything flies out of Chanwoo’s mind. 

“Jinhwan, Jinhwan,” he groans, hand tight in Jinhwan’s hair. Jinhwan holds Chanwoo’s hips down and bobs his head, faster, and faster. Chanwoo’s moans grow louder, and he hopes the other boys can’t hear. It’s early still and most of them are heavy sleepers.

Jinhwan drags his attention back, flattening his tongue and bopping faster and faster until Chanwoo comes with a cry, spilling in Jinhwan’s mouth, and down his throat. Jinhwan swallows it all, and hums around Chanwoo’s cock, prompting Chanwoo to push him away.

“Ready for the fun part?” Jinhwan asks, propping his chin on his hand and looking up at Chanwoo. 

“What was that, then?” Chanwoo questions, panting.

“The warm up,” Jinhwan says nonchalantly, before rolling over and getting off the bed. He moves over the closet and crouches.

He hums in consideration, and Chanwoo sits up. “What are you looking for?” 

“Red or black?” Jinhwan asks.

“Black,” Chanwoo says, a sudden idea of where this is going coming to him. 

Jinhwan climbs back on the bed, laying next to Chanwoo. “Kiss me,” he says.

Chanwoo cups Jinhwan’s cheek and pulls him in for a kiss. Jinhwan pulls Chanwoo’s leg over him, spreading his legs, so Jinhwan can get good access. Chanwoo hears the snick of the lube open, and he pushes his tongue into Jinhwan’s mouth as Jinhwan begins to push a finger inside of him. He whimpers into Jinhwan’s mouth as Jinhwan begins to move, getting him ready for the second finger he slides in. He begins to scissor Chanwoo open, and Chanwoo’s grip on his chin tightens, the kiss becoming more fierce. 

Chanwoo jumps as cold metal touches him as Jinhwan’s fingers pull out. He grips Jinhwan tights as he gently pushes the buttplug in. It's wide and Chanwoo groans as it stretches him, until Jinhwan has it fully pushed in. Chanwoo pants against Jinhwan’s mouth. 

“I got a new one just for your birthday,” Jinhwan says, playing with it as Chanwoo moans softly. He memorizes the look of pleasure on Chanwoo’s face. “It’s cute, it’s got a heart gem on it. It looks so good inside you.”

“You’re so fucking cheesy,” Chanwoo groans.

“Maybe,” Jinhwan laughs. “I have to go get ready, go back to sleep,” he says, kissing Chanwoo on the forehead.

Chanwoo mumbles something under his breath about not being able to go back to sleep, but he settles down anyway. 

“Oh, and Chanwoo?” Jinhwan says from the doorway.

“Hmm?” Chanwoo responds, peaking over the covers. 

“Keep that bottle of lube in your pocket today,” Jinhwan says vaguely, before shutting the door behind him.

Chanwoo dozes for a while before finally crawling out of bed. As he begins his morning routine, it's hard to ignore the plug, holding him open. It’s not uncomfortable, just strange. He’s never done this before. It makes him feel a little self conscious as he steps out into the hallway. He makes his way to the kitchen, desperate for something to eat. He feels like Jinhwan’s sucked the soul out of him. 

Yunhyeong is there, as he rounds the corner. Donghyuk is sitting at the table waiting for food, and Chanwoo sinks carefully into the chair next to him. Donghyuk wraps an arm around him, and pulls him in for a hug. Chanwoo can feel the plug shift, and his cheeks heat up.

“Happy birthday,” Donghyuk says oblivious. “I have a present for you,” he says.

Chanwoo lights up. “What is it?”

“Stand up,” Donghyuk says, with a hint of authority that sends a shiver down Chanwoo’s spine. He stands up, and Donghyuk pulls him into a kiss. Chanwoo doesn’t fight, Jinhwan’s plan forming in his head. His cheeks are bright red as Donghyuk undoes his fly, and pushes Chanwoo’s pants and underwear down.

“Good,” Donghyuk says, grabbing the bottle of lube from Chanwoo. He carefully flips Chanwoo over, bending him over the table.

“Oh, this is cute,” Donghyuk says, playing with the plug, drawing little whimpers from Chanwoo. “Bet it feels real nice.” And all Chanwoo can do is nod, as Donghyuk draws it out, and pulls a moan out of Chanwoo. 

Donghyuk sets it on the chair, and slicks himself up, and lines himself up with Chanwoo’s hole. “You good, baby?” Donghyuk asks, pausing.

Chanwoo is gripping the sides of the table. “Yeah, yeah I’m good,” he pants. Donghyuk slowly begins to push into him, and Chanwoo’s mouth falls open. Donghyuk is big, wide and long, and this is the first time he’s ever fucked Chanwoo. Chanwoo whimpers when Donghyuk bottoms out. Donghyuk rubs small, soothing circles on his lower back. He waits until Chanwoo starts squirming to start moving. He begins to pull out, until he’s almost completely out of Chanwoo, and pushes in in one fluid motion. Chanwoo’s moan fills the kitchen.

Donghyuk begins to slowly fuck Chanwoo after that, drawing cute little noises out of him. Chanwoo’s not a passive participant, his hips moving back against Donghyuk. “Fuck, you’re so hot,” Donghyuk breathes, leaning over so he’s got one hand on the table, a better angle to fuck Chanwoo.

Chanwoo whines. “Faster,” he demands, and Donghyuk chuckles. “Anything for the birthday boy,” he answers and picks up the pace, thrusting in and out of Chanwoo harder and faster.

Chanwoo opens his eyes to see Yunhyeong completely ignoring them, still cooking breakfast, and somehow it turns him on more. He never realized he had a thing for voyeurism, but here it is. “Donghyuk, fuck,” he whines as Donghyuk rubs against his prostate. Donghyuk does it one more time for fun, before adjusting his angle, much to Chanwoo’s chagrin.

“You can’t come yet,” Donghyuk says, leaning down to kiss the back of Chanwoo’s neck. “We’re not done with you yet."

“We?” Chanwoo breathes, though he has a good idea where this is going. Yunhyeong turns and winks at him, just as Donghyuk gives a particularly strong thrust, drawing a loud moan out of Chanwoo. Yunhyeong turns back to the stove, and Chanwoo grips the table as Donghyuk begins to fuck him harder, clearly getting close.

“You’re so hot, Chanwoo, fuck,” Donghyuk groans. He grips Chanwoo’s hips and thrusts one last time, his dick swelling before he comes, spilling into Chanwoo. His hold on Chanwoo is likely to leave bruises but neither of them care.

Donghyuk pulls out of him carefully, and Chanwoo groans. “Yun,” Donghyuk calls and Yunhyeong looks over his shoulder.

“Done already?” Yunhyeong teases.

“Shut up and get over here, I’ll make the eggs,” Donghyuk says. 

Chanwoo stays where he is as the two switch places. Yunhyeong stops to give him a small kiss before stepping behind him and undoing his pants. He pushes in easily, thanks to Donghyuk. He’s not as big as Donghyuk, but he’s not small, and Chanwoo immediately groans. Yunhyeong grips Chanwoo’s ass as he thrusts, and Chanwoo’s fingers are white from where they grip the edges of the table. 

“Yunhyeong, fuck,” Chanwoo moans as Yunhyeong picks up the pace, one hand holding Chanwoo’s hip.

“You look so good like this,” Yunhyeong pants, “Stretched around my cock.”

Chanwoo presses his forehead against the table. “Fuck Yun, I’m gonna come if you don’t stop.”

“Hang on a little longer babe,” Yunhyeong says. “I don’t want this over so often. I don’t get the chance to fuck this tight ass much anymore."

And it’s true. Chanwoo has slept with most of the members, but lately he’s only been fucking around with Jinhwan.

“Just ask,” Chanwoo groans. 

“I will,” Yunhyeong says, before angling his thrusts to rub against Chanwoo’s prostate, punching a moan out of Chanwoo. 

Chanwoo whines as Yunhyeong keeps the same angle, fucking back against Yunhyeong. His breath is coming in short, rough pants, and he’s getting desperate.

“Yun, I can’t,” he begs.

“It’s okay, you can come,” Yunhyeong says, both hands on the table so he can fuck Chanwoo harder.

Chanwoo’s legs nearly give out as he comes with a cry. He tightens around Yunhyeong who keeps fucking until he spills, come mixing with Donghyuk’s. He pulls out, and grabs the plug, pushing it back inside Chanwoo who lets out a weak moan. 

Yunhyeong sits, pulling Chanwoo with him, so he’s sitting in his lap. Donghyuk comes back over with a wet towel, and together they clean Chanwoo up so he’s no longer covered in his own come.

Donghyuk leans in for a kiss as Yunhyeong sucks at Chanwoo’s neck. Chanwoo kisses Donghyuk back, and leans into Yunhyeong. When they break apart, Donghyuk ruffles Chanwoo’s hair. “Okay birthday boy, what do you want?”

“Food,” Chanwoo answers as his stomach growls. Yunhyeong and Donghyuk both chuckle. Chanwoo stands, pulling his pants back up, and Yunhyeong does the same, going to fetch a plate of food for Chanwoo. Chanwoo settles back in the chair, wincing a bit. If he’s in for what he thinks he is, he’s not going to be able to sit by the end of the day. He pushes the thought away as Yunhyeong sets food in front of him.

Chanwoo heads back to his room after breakfast, falling face first on his bed, and immediately knocking out. He’s already exhausted and the day has barely begun. He’s not sure how much later it is when he hears the faint sounds of guitar and singing through the wall. He blinks his eyes open, and his brain registers the noises coming from Junhoe’s room next door. He slowly gets to his feet and shuffles next door, knocking softly.

To his surprise, Jiwon answers the door. “Chanwoo,” he says happily, reaching out and ruffling Chanwoo’s hair. “Come in.” He takes Chanwoo’s hand and drags him into the room. He sits on the bed and pulls Chanwoo into his lap. Chanwoo winces slightly, but Bobby wraps his arms around him, and they settle in as Junhoe serenades them. 

Eventually he relaxes into Jiwon’s chest, snuggling his cheek against the side of Jiwon’s head when he hooks his chin over Chanwoo’s shoulder. Jiwon’s hands begin to wander, sliding over Chanwoo’s sides, his thighs, stroking his arms. Chanwoo shivers as Jiwon’s fingers brush over his nipples. Jiwon slips his hands under Chanwo’s shirt, nails scraping lightly as he makes his way up. Chanwoo can feel his face growing warm even as he feels himself start to get hard. Jiwon’s fingers find his nipples again and he makes a soft sound as Jiwon pinches rubs at them.

“Jiwon,” he whines.

“Shhh,” Jiwon whispers, breath hot against his ear. “Junhoe is singing for you.”

Junhoe looks up from his guitar, soft smile on his face before he continues singing. Jiwon continues with his slow torture, until Chanwoo is grinding against him, head hung, and breathy noises falling from his mouth. Junhoe’s playing slows and stops, and he sets the guitar aside.

“Look Jiwon,” he chides playfully. “He’s all wound up.”

“But doesn’t he look so cute like this?” Jiwon asks.

“He does,” Junhoe agrees, tipping Chanwoo’s head up and kissing him gently. Chanwoo’s lips mold to fit Junhoe’s, and he reaches for him as they kiss. Junhoe and Jiwon gently maneuver the three of them until they’re laying in the middle of the bed, Chanwoo sandwiched between them. Junhoe’s tongue slides into Chanwoo’s mouth, and his hand cups Chanwoo’s dick. Chanwoo moans into the kiss, barely noticing as Jiwon strips his lower half. 

“Mmm, what’s this?” Jiwon asks, fingers running over the plug. Chanwoo flushes pink. “Is Chanwoo our toy today?” he asks, slowly fucking Chanwoo with the plug. Chanwoo whimpers into Junhoe’s mouth. 

Junhoe pulls away, and reaches down to smack Jiwon’s hand. “I get to play with him first,” he insists. Jiwon just raises both hands in surrender, and settles in to watch.

Junhoe wraps a hand around Chanwoo’s dick, slowly pumping it, and Chanwoo lets his head fall back into the bed. “Can you wait a bit to come?” Junhoe asks, nipping at Chanwoo’s shoulder.

“Y-yeah,” Chanwoo agrees. “But only if you stop that,” he says, breath shaky. Junhoe laughs and releases him, before pulling Chanwoo’s leg over his, opening him up. Chanwoo whines as Junhoe pulls the plug out, tossing it on the bed. He pulls Chanwoo half on top of him, and into another kiss, as he lines himself up and slowly pushes into Chanwoo.

Chanwoo’s already well stretched, but he still moans as Junhoe fills him. He clings tight to Junhoe, hips already moving in time with his. The way is eased by Donghyuk and Yunyeong’s come, and the thought makes him blush, face fevering.

Junhoe’s grip on Chanwoo’s hip is tight as he fucks him, beginning to pick up the pace when he realizes Chanwoo likes it. The room is filled with the sounds of skin slapping skin and harsh, panting breaths. Chanwoo’s head falls back and he lets Junhoe fuck into him, clinging for dear life. His mouth hangs open, moans falling out. 

“Fuck, Chanwoo,” Junhoe grunts, burying his face in Chanwoo’s chest. He’s silent when he comes, stilling as he spills inside Chanwoo. Chanwoo clings tighter to him, letting out a small whimper as he pulls out. Junhoe reaches up, and tilts Chanwoo’s face so he can kiss him gently. He releases Chanwoo, letting him lie limp on the bed. Chanwoo groans, wanting nothing more than to sink into the bed and sleep.

“Hey now,” Jiwon says gently. “Don’t forget about me.”

Jiwon has laid down next to Chanwoo, and Chanwoo turns on his side, scooching closer. He reaches out and pulls Jiwon to him, until their lips meet. It’s just a brush of lips at first, but Chanwoo wants more. He opens his mouth and Jiwon takes the hint, pushing into the kiss. The kiss is intense, and neither wants it to end. But when it does, Jiwon gently pulls on Chanwoo.

“Come here baby,” he says, pulling until Chanwoo is laying on top of him. Jiwon bends his knees, spreading Chanwoo’s legs. Chanwoo rests his face on Jiwon’s chest, panting as Jiwon slowly pushes into him. A breathy moan escapes his lips as Jiwon begins to move, gently at first. 

“Does that hurt?” He asks, brushing sweaty hair off Chanwoo’s forehead. Chanwoo’s hand tightens around his bicep.

“No,” he breathes. “No, it feels good.” His hips are making little jerking movements, and Jiwon wraps an arm around him, fucking him with long gentle strokes. Chanwoo can’t hold back little moans. Jiwon’s next thrust hits his prostate, and Chanwoo gasps. Jiwon grins down at him, and does it again, just to watch the way Chanwoo’s face contorts in pleasure.

“I’ve got you,” he promises, picking the pace up just slightly. He can feel Chanwoo shaking. 

“Jiwon. I’m gonna come,” he whines, grip tightening.

“Go ahead, come for me,” Jiwon says, aiming his thrusts at Chanwoo’s prostate. It only takes a few more thrusts before Chanwoo comes with a cry, spilling between his and Jiwon’s bodies. He tightens around Jiwon, who continues to fuck him, before following him over the edge.

“Fuck, Chanwoo, you feel so good, fuck,” he groans as he comes. They lay there panting for a long moment, before Jiwon slowly pulls out, and Chanwoo shifts in slight discomfort. 

“Junhoe,” Jiwon calls, and Junhoe kneels on the bed, sliding the plug easily back inside Chanwoo. Chanwoo whines, causing the other two to laugh.

Jiwon gently rolls Chanwoo back on the bed, snuggling up to the half asleep man. Junhoe picks his guitar back up and begins strumming at it, and Chanwoo dozes off to the sound of guitar and the warmth of a body pressed to his.

Chanwoo wakes up to a gentle kiss on the cheek. “Wuh?” He mumbles sleepily, snuggling into the warmth of Jiwon’s body. Jiwon gives him a gentle shake. 

“Hanbin’s home, he wants to see you in the living room,” Jiwon says, sitting up, and Chanwoo whines. 

“Come on, up,” Junhoe says, tossing Chanwoo his boxers. Chanwoo sits up with a death glare. 

“What’s the point of putting these on?” Chanwoo asks, boxers in hand. 

Junhoe shrugs. “Preserve your dignity?”

“What dignity?” Jiwon teases, and Chanwoo levels him with a look that makes Jiwon laugh. “Go on, Hanbin is waiting.”

Chanwoo sighs and stands up, pulling his boxers on. He leaves the rest of his clothes on Junhoe’s floor, making a mental note to get them later. He shuffles his way to the living room, still half asleep. He finds Hanbin sitting on the couch. Hanbin looks up with a soft smile and pats the seat next to him. Chanwoo sinks into it, and into the warmth of Hanbin’s side. He rests his head on Hanbin’s shoulder, and Hanbin wraps an arm around him, hugging him.

They watch TV in silence for awhile, before Hanbin turns his head, and Chanwoo looks up at him. Their lips slot together, and Hanbin pushes Chanwoo down carefully so he’s laying back on the couch. He pulls away to tug Chanwoo’s boxers off, tossing on the floor. He stands long enough to rid himself of his own clothing before he crawls back on the couch, in between Chanwoo’s legs, and settles there. He leans down to kiss Chanwoo again, and Chanwoo opens for him, kissing him deeply, as he locks his legs around the backs of Hanbin’s thighs.

Hanbin reaches between Chanwoo’s legs, fucking him softly with the plug, and Chanwoo’s head falls back, his hips moving in time with Hanbin’s hand. 

“You really want this, huh?” Hanbin teases.

“Shut up,” Chanwoo mumbles, face flushed from embarrassment and Hanbin’s hand between his legs.

“It’s okay, I’ll give you what you want,” Hanbin says, pulling the plug out. Chanwoo moans as Hanbin pushes into him, laying on him so they’re chest to chest. He nudges Chanwoo’s face with his nose, turning it so he can kiss him. Hanbin kisses him as he fucks him, hips snapping hard and fast. Chanwoo’s moans are swallowed by Hanbin. Chanwoo drags his nails down Hanbin’s back, and Hanbin hisses, fucking into Chanwoo harder in retaliation.

Chanwoo whimpers, barely aware that they’re banging the couch against the wall. He tightens his legs around Hanbin’s, drawing him in closer. Hanbin changes his angle and Chanwoo wails, nails digging into Hanbin’s shoulder. He buries his face in the crook of Hanbin’s neck, sucking at the salty skin. Hanbin picks up the pace until Chanwoo doesn’t think it’s physically possible for him to be fucked any harder. He clenches around Hanbin until Hanbin comes, hips stuttering. He collapses on Chanwoo, breathing heavily. He kisses any piece of skin he can get at.

“So good,” he mumbles. 

“Fuck, Hanbin,” Chanwoo breathes, laying boneless beneath Hanbin. 

Hanbin pulls himself up, and out of Chanwoo carefully, pushing the plug back inside. Chanwoo whines, and Hanbin laughs. 

“Come here,” he says, sitting up, and patting his lap. Chanwoo crawls into his lap, and lets Hanbin cover them with a blanket, dozing off to the body heat and the mumbled sounds of the TV.

“I think that’s my boy you’ve got there,” a voice laughs, and Chanwoo opens his eyes.

“Nani,” he whines.

“Hello, love, have a good day?” Jinhwan asks.

“Fuck off,” he says half heartedly. 

“Come here,” Jinhwan says, and Chanwoo reaches out, making Jinhwan pull him to his feet. He sways into Jinhwan, still half asleep. Jinhwan starts to lead him through the house, and back to his room.

“My boxers,” Chanwoo mumbles.

“You won’t need them,” Jinhwan laughs, and Chanwoo turns pink. Jinhwan pushes him gently into the bed, and Chanwoo stretches his arms out inviting Jinhwan in. Jinhwan settles in next to him. “Were you good today?” he asks, fingers exploring Chanwoo’s body. Chanwoo nods.

“Did everything you were told to do?” Jinhwan asks curiously, like he hadn’t planned Chanwoo’s entire day. Chanwoo nods.

“You’re such a good boy,” Jinhwan praises, leaning in and kissing Chanwoo softly. He pulls away and spreads Chanwoo’s legs. Chanwoo’s breath hitches when Jinhwan rests his hand on the plug. Jinhwan pulls it out slowly, letting it fall to the bed.

He pushes two fingers inside Chanwoo. “Someone’s been a busy boy,” he teases, fingering Chanwoo slowly. Chanwoo whines, squirming, and Jinhwan just keeps a slow pace. 

“Jinani,” Chanwoo protests.

“Yes, my love?” Jinhwan asks, slipping a third finger in easily. Chanwoo whimpers.

“Come on, please. I want you,” he begs.

“Well, if that’s what the birthday boy wants, that’s what he gets,” Jinhwan says fondly. He stands, stripping down, and climbs back on the bed. Chanwoo spreads his legs to accommodate him, and Jinhwan settles between them. He pushes into Chanwoo gently, and Chanwoo mewls. Jinhwan gives a few slow thrusts before leaning over Chanwoo, elbows on either side of his head. He kisses as gently as he fucks Chanwoo, hips moving in time with their breaths, soft and tender. 

Chanwoo winds his arms around Jinhwan’s neck, fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. He clings as Jinhwan picks up the pace a little, just enough to really bring them pleasure. He breaks away from Chanwoo’s lips to suck on his neck, letting Chanwoo’s little noises fill the air.

“More, Jinhwan, please,” he begs, and Jinhwan picks up the pace.

“I don’t think I can come again,” Chanwoo whimpers as Jinhwan brushes his prostate.

“One more time baby, you can do it,” Jinhwan encourages. He sits up, one hand on Chanwoo’s hip, the other wrapping around his dick. He strokes it much less tenderly than he fucks him, and Chanwoo’s moans increase in volume. It hurts in the best way and his hips jerk, forcing Jinhwan farther into him.

Everything goes white when he comes with a gasp. It takes him several moments to come down, and by then, Jinhwan is pulling out of him. He can feel the cum dripping down his thighs, but Jinhwan pushes the plug back in.

“I can’t take any more,” Chanwoo whimpers, trying to squirm out of Jinhwan’s grasp.

“Relax,” Jinhwan says, voice teasing. “We’re gonna go take a shower and clean up before dinner, and quite frankly you’re making a mess everywhere.”

Chanwoo punches him the arm, but allows himself to be pulled to his feet. Jinhwan pulls him into a tender kiss.

“Happy birthday my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to my bestest boy. i love you so much and i had so much writing this fic.  
> skye told me to name is chanwoo the cum dumpster  
> also thank u skye for beta reading this


End file.
